MLP Elementary Adventures: la búsqueda de los elegidos
by Gunsmith-6798
Summary: después de la muerte de su maestro, jonydius proveniente de la aldea electronix se embarca en un viaje para encontrar a los ocho elegidos elementales que salvaran a su mundo y a sus aldeas y lo hara con la ayuda de sus nuevos amigos que encuentre en su viaje.
1. Chapter 1

**Mlp: la búsqueda de los elegidos**

**Capítulo 1: el inicio de la búsqueda**

**Jonydius P.O.V**

**Hace dos días que deje mi aldea natal electronix, tras la muerte de mi maestro, y ahora estoy centrándome en la búsqueda de los 8 elegidos que detendrán a los titanes, que saldrán de su prisión de 1500 años en tres semanas.**

**Fin jonydius P.O.V**

**Jonydius estaba caminando en un bosque que unía su aldea con la aldea cercana y de paso se encuentra con un nativo de mayor edad de la siguiente aldea.**

Jonydius: ah, hola – saludando al viejo nativo - ¿Qué haces en este bosque? – preguntando al nativo

Aciano: ah, hola chico – devolviéndole el saludo – solo estoy recolectando vallas y ramas para una fogata para iniciar el torneo local de la aldea del fuego – afirmando su actividad

Jonydius: ¿torneo? – preguntando.

Anciano: Si, el torneo local de fuego, es el torneo más emocionante de mi aldea y ¿Cómo puede ser de que no sepas del torneo de fuego? – preguntando a jonydius.

Jonydius: porque yo vengo de otra aldea – afirmando su respuesta

Anciano: y ¿de qué aldea vienes? – preguntando su origen.

Jonydius: yo vengo de la aldea electronix – estando emocionado

Anciano: mmm, electronix, esa aldea ya la he visitado algunas veces y sus nativos son amigables – afirmando la aldea de jonydius – y ¿para qué vas a mi aldea? – preguntando sobre la estancia de jonydius.

Jonydius: para ver cómo es su aldea y buscar al héroe de fuego – afirmando su búsqueda

Anciano: pues, acompáñame – llevando a jonydius a su aldea y con una expresión seria.

**Al llegar a la aldea los nativos de la aldea vieron a jonydius notando que él es de otra aldea, y muchos le empezaron a poner miradas de asombro de ver a otro de una aldea diferente y en medio vio a un unicornio siendo atacado por dos abusivos y jonydius se aproxima para rescatarle.**

Jonydius: oigan, ¿Qué le hacen? – estando desafiando a los abusivos

Abusivo 1: este no es tu problema Pegaso - diciendo para que no se entrometa

Abusivo 2: buena esa jefecito – estando felicitando a su jefe

Abusivo 1: cállate, gusano sin cerebro – callando a su compañero – y tú, no te metas en nuestros asuntos, porque te haremos lo mismo que a este tonto y ¿Por qué no lo resolvemos a una batalla? – intentando intimidar a jonydius

Jonydius: suena bien, pero no peleare aquí, sino en el torneo y este unicornio ganara el torneo – aceptando el reto

**Los dos abusivos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas pensando que un Pegaso y un unicornio les ganarían a los dos en el torneo local y aceptan la oferta de pelear en el torneo que iniciara en menos de 5 horas y se van.**

Unicornio: gracias, me llamo Quirón – agradeciendo y presentándose.

Jonydius: jonydius, mucho gusto – presentándose – y ¿vas a entrar al torneo? – preguntando su participación.

Quirón: si, voy a participar en ese torneo y el premio especial es el arco de fuego, un arma muy poderosa y solo el digno puede portarla – estando emocionado.

Jonydius: bien, vamos a inscribirnos – yendo donde está un puesto de inscripciones.

**En unos segundos ambos llegan al puesto de inscripciones del torneo y estando ahí se encuentran con un terrenal que les dice que la competencia es por pareja y están de acuerdo con esa decisión y se inscriben y se ponen un nombre para el dúo llamado "The electrical fires" y así están listos para el torneo y el anciano se les acerca.**

Anciano: ah, ya se inscribieron al torneo local jijijijiji – riéndose un poco – pero les advierto el torneo es un poco peligroso y serán a batallas dobles – diciendo con seriedad.

**Nota del autor: las batallas dobles son batallas en donde se enfrentan dos contra dos, y este tipo de torneo por parejas es corto solo participan 8 equipos.**

Anunciador: atención todos las inscripciones para el torneo local han terminado y por la muralla de fuego están los ocho equipos que participaran por el arco de fuego.

**Por la derecha del alto parlante de fuego esta una lista de los 8 equipos que se inscribieron en el torneo local y se ven sus nombres de cada equipo:**

**1. - Road fire**

**2. - Fly fire**

**3. - Break fire**

**4. - shadow fires**

**5. – speed fires**

**6. – heroes fire**

**7. – rocks fire**

**8. - The electrical fires**

**Viendo la lista** **Quirón y jonydius quedaron sorprendidos de los equipos que se enfrentaran en 4 horas y ven que la lista revuelve los nombres dejando los siguientes combates:**

**1. - road fire vs the electrical fires **

**2. - fly fires vs rocks fire**

**3. – break fire vs heroes fire**

**4. -**** shadow fires vs speed fires**

Anunciador: estos son los equipos que pelearan por el gran premio, buena suerte y que gane el mejor equipo.

Jonydius: parece que seremos el evento principal amigo – sonando emocionado – me encanta – estando de acuerdo con la tabla.

Quirón: bien, el torneo inicia en la anochecer, debemos estar preparados y yo estoy listo y ¿tu? – preguntando a su amigo jonydius

Jonydius: yo nací listo – respondiéndole su pregunta.

Anciano: parece que estamos listos – estando emocionado por el torneo.

Los tres: pues que empiecen las batallas – estando emocionados.

**¿Qué batallas les esperan a nuestros dos héroes? ¿Derrotaran a los abusivos? ¿y qué clase de poderes verán nuestros héroes? **

**Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo**

**Esta historia continuara….**

**Descripciones**

**Jonydius es un Pegaso café con crin y cola negra, su marca es de un rayo.**

**Quirón es un unicornio amarillo con crin y cola cafés, su marca es de una flama roja en una flecha.**

**Anciano es un viejo terrenal anaranjado con crin y cola blanco y su marca es de un bastón de combate.**

**Los abusivos son dos hermanos gemelos de color negro, el primero es un terrenal negro con crin y cola rojo y su marca es de un brazo marcado y el segundo es un unicornio negro con crin y cola azul y su marca es la misma que la de su gemelo**

**Inscriptor es un terrenal blanco con gris con crin y cola rojo bajo, su marca es de un sujeta papeles.**

**Primer cap. De la búsqueda de los elegidos**

**Déjenme sus comentarios y Nos leemos en el sig. Capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP 2: el torneo de fuego inicia**

**Después de unas horas de espera los 8 equipos se preparan para la ceremonia de apertura del torneo, los participantes estaban en sus cabañas para unas estrategias que utilizaran para vencer a sus oponentes y en la cabaña 3 están jonydius y Quirón.**

Jonydius: bien, ¿Qué estrategia usaremos? – preguntando sobre la estrategia

Quirón: pues, será la fuego-trueno – respondiendo su pregunta

Jonydius: entonces, listo para el primer asalto de la competencia – estando emocionado

Quirón: siempre listo amigo – afirmando su preparación

**Unos segundos después los chicos van al centro del pueblo donde ven la plataforma de combate y ven que el suelo es de color rojo y ven algunos del pueblo que están llegando y se sientan en las gradas para la ceremonia de apertura y detrás de ellos aparece el anciano.**

Anciano: hola chicos – saludando a los dos

Los 2: hola anciano – saludando al anciano

Jonydius: ¿vas a vernos en el torneo? – preguntando al anciano

Anciano: si, y estos son sus dos oponentes de road fire – contestando y mostrándoles a sus oponentes

**El dúo de road fire son dos terrestres:**

**Kort es un terrenal rojo bajo con crin y cola amarilla y su marca es de un escudo en llamas.**

**Lula es una terrenal amarillo claro con crin y cola roja y su marca es de una rueda de fuego**

Kort y lula: hola chicos – saludando a los dos

Lula: ¿ustedes deben ser los electrical fires? – preguntando a los dos

Jonydius: si – respondiendo su pregunta

Kort: pues, buena suerte a los dos – dándoles un poco de ánimo antes de la ceremonia

Quirón: gracias – agradeciendo a Kort

Lula y Kort: bueno, nos tenemos que preparar – despidiéndose de los dos

**Después de la charla con el dúo oponente ven que el sol se oculta y las 8 parejas participantes se acercan a la plataforma de combate y la tribuna ya está llena y todos esperan el inicio de la competencia.**

Anunciador: el torneo iniciara cuando la antorcha se encienda – afirmando el inicio

**Luego un potro joven café con crin y cola roja viene caminando con la antorcha para iniciar el campeonato local.**

Joven: ya casi llego – estando un poco cansado

**Luego de una larga caminata llega a la gran antorcha y pone su flama y se enciende la antorcha y todo el público aplauden con sus cascos para el comienzo del campeonato y el anunciador anuncia las reglas y el primer combate.**

**Reglas:**

**1.- los combates no tienen límite de tiempo.**

**2.- el equipo pierde cuando sus dos miembros estén fuera de la plataforma o si se rinden.**

**3.- solo pueden usar poderes nivel 1 y 2.**

**4.- prohibido usar objetos aumentadores de poder y de hacerlo serán descalificados automáticamente.**

Anunciador: y ahora que empiece el torneo – dando inicio al torneo – la primera batalla de esta competencia será road fire vs the electrical fires – dando los nombres de ambos equipos.

**Los dos equipos se dirigen a la arena y se saludan los dos equipos y ven a un réferi.**

**Réferi es un unicornio gris con crin y cola negra y su marca es un silbato y tiene un uniforme de réferi.**

Réferi: muy bien ya saben las reglas y ahora comiencen – dando el inicio del primer combate.

_**Road fire vs the electrical fires**_

Lula: las damas primero – tomando iniciativa – fuego farnum – lanzando su primer ataque

**Nota del autor: fuego farnum es una bola de fuego, un poder de nivel uno y hace un mínimo daño.**

Jonydius: escudo electrón – haciendo un movimiento defensivo.

**El escudo electrón es un escudo hecho de poder eléctrico, sirve como para defenderse y devolver el ataque al oponente.**

**Al momento de impactar con el escudo se ven a Quirón y a jonydius intactos y aun manteniendo el ataque y jonydius se los devuelve.**

Lula: eres un guerrero eléctrico – estando sorprendida por el movimiento de jonydius

Jonydius: te lo devuelvo – devolviéndole el ataque – Quirón, atrás de ellos tengo un plan – contestando telepáticamente.

Quirón: de acuerdo – estando de acuerdo.

**Quirón estando detrás de ellos sin que los dos oponentes se dieran cuenta y cuando jonydius estaba devolviendo el ataque y lula y kort lo esquivan y debajo estaba Quirón para darles el ataque combinado con su movimiento.**

Jonydius: ¡AHORA QUIRON! – Dándole la señal a Quirón – ataque trueno – dando su ataque.

**Ataque trueno es un ataque nivel 1, es un rayo blanco que va directo al oponente.**

Quirón: llamarada – dando su ataque.

**Llamarada es un ataque nivel 1, es una columna de fuego que en su punta es una estrella de 5 puntas y da a varios oponentes.**

**Los ataques de rayo y fuego se combinan y chocan contra sus oponentes causándoles un gran daño y del humo disipado, kort sale medio dañado y lula cae fuera de la arena.**

Réferi: lula ya está fuera del estadio – afirmando el fuera de combate

Kort: ¡LULA! – viendo a su compañera fuera del estadio.

Lula: no te preocupes tu gánales – diciendo antes de quedar inconsciente

Kort: van a pagar por esto los dos – estando enojado y empezando a atacar a Quirón y a jonydius – ¡CARGA DE FUEGO! – dando su más poderoso ataque.

**Carga de fuego es un movimiento nivel 2, aumenta la velocidad y fuerza del usuario.**

**Kort avanza a toda velocidad hacia los dos y jonydius y Quirón preparan su movimiento final.**

Quirón: puño fuego – haciendo aparecer fuego en su casco izquierdo

Jonydius: golpe trueno – haciendo aparecer rayos en su casco derecho

Los 2: ¡AHORA! – dando sus golpes finales

**Golpe trueno y puño fuego son ataques nivel 2 son los ataques más poderosos para los básicos de mencionados elementos y gasta una cuarta parte de la energía.**

**Los 3 impactan y luego una explosión hace aparecer una columna de fuego y eléctrico debido al choque y después el público esperan ver quien gano y ven dos figuras y una de ellas tiene alas y la otra tiene un cuerno y ven a alguien en el suelo de la plataforma y estaba inconsciente y el réferi miro al que cayo.**

Réferi: Kort ya no puede continuar, significa que electrical fires gana y avanzan a las semifinales – afirmando su victoria.

Los 2: ¡MUY BIEN! – celebrando su victoria.

Lula: lo hicieron muy bien para ser novatos – felicitando a jonydius y Quirón.

Los 2: gracias – agradeciendo a lula

Lula: bueno, nos tenemos que ir, adiós chicos – despidiéndose de los chicos

Los 2: adiós – despidiéndose de los road fire.

Lula: es broma, yo seguiré aquí para apoyarlos – afirmando su estancia durante el torneo.

Anunciador: y ahora el sig. Combate será entre el equipo fly fires vs rocks fire – anunciando el sig. Encuentro.

**Ellos fueron a las tribunas a ver el sig. Combate y ven a los integrantes de ambos bandos y jonydius y Quirón ven que los integrantes de los rocks fire eran los dos abusivos que intentaron atacar a Quirón y los deja a ambos sorprendidos.**

**Nota del autor: los dos que conforman a los fly fires son hermanos.**

**Fly fires**

**Marcus. Un Pegaso rojo con crin y cola gris y su marca es de un ala en llamas**

**Frida. Una terrestre rosa con crin y cola gris y su marca es de un tornado de fuego.**

**Rocks fire.**

**Torchus. Un terrenal negro con crin y cola rojo fuerte y su marca es un brazo marcado.**

**Carbonius. Un unicornio negro con crin y cola azul fuerte y su marca es la misma que la de su gemelo.**

**Ambos equipos estando en la arena se saludan y se ponen en posición de combate para iniciar la batalla**

_**Fly fires vs rocks fire**_

Réferi: que empiece la batalla – dando inicio a la batalla

**Frida y marcos hacen un ataque lanzallamas que da impacto a los gemelos y al chocar se ven a los dos gemelos intactos y estos se ríen.**

Gemelos: jajajajajaja, a eso le llaman ataque de fusión, esto es un ataque de fusión – burlándose - ¡FUEGO OLMAGEDON! - haciendo su ataque de fusión.

**Los gemelos juntan sus fuegos rojo y azul formando uno morado y los fly fires hacen un escudo protector para defenderse, pero cuando el ataque le pega al escudo, este se rompe y Frida y marcos no lo pudieron esquivar a tiempo haciendo una gran explosión y cuando se disipa el humo se ven a los fly fires fuera de la arena y heridos y el réferi le da la victoria a los gemelos y estos se van de la arena, y el público se mostraron aterrados por aquel poder de ambos gemelos y Quirón y jonydius van donde están los fly fires.**

Quirón: chicos, ¿están bien? – preguntándoles a los dos

Marcos y Frida: estamos bien – confirmando sus estados.

Jonydius: ese ataque, es muy peligroso, hay que tener cuidado con ellos Quirón – estando preocupado por el poder de los gemelos

Anunciador: ahora iremos al último Combate será entre los equipos shadow fires vs speed fires – anunciando el sig. Combate.

**Jonydius y Quirón estuvieron confundidos por que se saltan el tercer combate y el anunciador les da la razón fue de los break fire se negaron a luchar con sus oponentes poniendo insultos racistas y haciendo que los break fire serían descalificados por conducta inapropiada y por discriminación y los héroes fire pasan a semifinales.**

**Shadow fires:**

**Boom. Un terrenal amarillo rojizo con crin y cola naranja y su marca es de una espada.**

**Butch. Un Pegaso verde oscuro con crin y cola negro y su marca es una pluma en llamas.**

**Speed fire:**

**Liza. Una terrenal verde con crin y cola purpura y su marca es un rayo en llamas**

**Lisbeth. Una Pegaso blanca con crin y cola azul y su marca es una nube de lluvia y ella proviene de la aldea acuaris.**

**Las dos parejas se ponen en la arena y se saludan y se ponen en posición de combate e inician la lucha.**

Lisbeth: las damas primero – tomando iniciativa – ataque látigo de rio – haciendo su movimiento

Boom: lanzallamas – interceptando el ataque de agua

Liza: bala de fuego – lanzando una bola de fuego

Butch: onda de aire – lanzando un ataque de aire

**Bola de fuego un ataque nivel 1 si toca a su oponente tendrá quemaduras por un tiempo, látigo de rio un ataque nivel 1 un ataque que tiene forma de una cuerda de agua que ata a su oponente y le hace un daño mínimo y onda de aire es un ataque nivel 1 que lanza un empujón de aire a su oponente.**

**Los cuatro ataque impactan formando una cortina de humo y se disipa al instante se ven a los cuatro contendientes intactos y boom se sorprendió del ataque de su amigo.**

Boom: ¿Cómo sabes ataque aire amigo? – Preguntando sorprendido – y eso que naciste en esta población – aun sorprendido

Butch: porque los pegasos y otras clases de ponis tienen habilidades naturales de nacimiento y nosotros no nos dimos cuenta – estando dando información.

Boom: y eso que lo dices en voz alta – aclarando un dato a su amigo.

Butch: ¿y por qué lo dices? – preguntando a su compañero

**Butch miro a las tribunas y a sus oponentes con caras de sorprendidos de la pequeña información que dio y este mismo se dio un golpe a la cara con su casco.**

Jonydius: ¿Cómo que habilidades naturales? – Preguntando sorprendido – pero, si es cierto, ¿porque no nos contaron antes?

Quirón: no lo sé pero averiguaremos después de esto e inicie mi viaje.

Jonydius: ¿harás un viaje después del torneo? – preguntando a su amigo

Quirón: si, iniciare mi búsqueda para encontrar a los 8 elegidos – afirmando su objetivo de viaje – y ¿Cuál es el propósito de tu viaje? – preguntando a su amigo

Jonydius: también en la búsqueda de los elegidos – diciendo el propósito de su viaje – y ¿viajamos juntos después del torneo? – preguntando a su amigo.

Quirón: claro amigo, ambos tenemos el mismo objetivo y eso nos hiso un equipo – aclarando su respuesta

Jonydius: si un equipo, pero también amigos – poniendo una nueva respuesta a Quirón – parece que ambos bandos se están cansando – viendo a los 2 equipos agotados y sudando

Butch: vaya que estas chicas pelean bien, pero es hora de terminar esto – preparando su último ataque.

Liza: Lisbeth, es hora de usar el movimiento sierra hirviendo – dando la última instrucción de su combate

Boom: y el nuestro es la rueda mortal de fuego – afirmando su ataque de fusión.

Shadow fires: ¡RUEDA DE FUEGO MORTAL! – anunciando su ataque.

**Rueda de fuego mortal es un ataque de fusión donde se convino las ruedas de fuego de ambos y su velocidad es aumentada por la ráfaga de aire.**

Speed fires: ¡SIERRA ARDIENTE! – anunciando sus ataques.

**Sierra ardiente es un ataque de fusión donde se combina una rueda de fuego y un ataque de spin dash.**

**Ambos bandos combinaron sus poderes y se pusieron al ataque y jonydius se agacha con el público.**

Jonydius: ¡CUBRANSE TODOS! – ordenando al publico

**Y luego los ataques impactan y Después de la explosión se ven a unas dos figuras, una de ellas una terrestre y una Pegaso y sus contrincantes estaban en el estadio en el suelo sin moverse y el réferi los identifica y eran los shadow fires.**

Réferi: Butch y Boom ya no pueden pelear, así que la victoria es para las speed fires – dando la victoria a las speed fires

Las 2: ¡SIIII! – estando alegres por su victoria

Boom: no puede ser, derrotados por unas hembras – estando indignado por la derrota

Anunciador: con esto concluye esta fase del torneo y aquí están los clasificados a las semifinales de la competencia.

**Después los nombres de los 4 restantes se muestran en la muralla de fuego:**

**1. - electrical fires**

**2. - rocks fire**

**3. - heroes fire**

**4. -**** speed fires**

**Y luego se revuelven los nombres y se dan las sig. ****Batallas:**

**Electrical fires vs speed fires**

**Rocks fire vs speed fires**

**Luego de ver la tabla de semifinales Quirón y jonydius se enfrentaran contra dos hembras y tendrán que vencerlas para llegar a la final y ganar el arco de fuego.**

Jonydius: bueno vamos a descansar – estando emocionalmente y físicamente cansado

Quirón: estoy de acuerdo, preparémonos para mañana – estando de acuerdo con el – y ¿Dónde está el anciano? – preguntando a jonydius

**En otro lugar de la población de fuego en las colinas se ve al anciano con unos binoculares espiando a alguien.**

Anciano: que yegua tan hermosa –viendo a la Pegaso de la cabaña 2

**Viéndola desde afuera cuando esta desviste para dormir y había una Pegaso detrás de él y estaba de espaldas que no se podía ver por la obscuridad y por accidente agarra uno de los flancos de la yegua creyendo que eran sus panes de trigo, la yegua al sentir el toque del anciano grita de horror y le da una bofetada al anciano dejándolo adolorido y dejo marca.**

Lisbeth: ¡PERVERTIDO! – alejándose enojada y dejando al anciano.

Anciano: duele – estando adolorido y atontado por la bofetada.

**¿Cómo lucirán los 4 equipos en las semifinales?, ¿los héroes fires derrotaran a los rocks fires?, ¿sabrán la identidad del héroe de fuego? Y ¿el anciano no volverá a espiar yeguas jóvenes?**

**Esta historia continuará…**

**Mándeme sus comentarios e inviten a otros usuarios a leer este fic.**

**Nos leemos en el sig. Capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3: el arrepentimiento de carbonius y el digno de fuego, Quirón.**

**Los semifinalistas estaban en sus cabañas y en la cabaña 1 estaban los gemelos durmiendo y carbonius estaba soñando su combate con Frida.**

Carbonius: ¡FUEGO OLMAGEDON! – usando su movimiento más poderoso

**Al instante Frida hace un escudo masivo, pero este se rompe por el fuego olmagedon y le empieza a consumirle hasta hacerla ceniza y viendo esto carbonius se despierta de golpe.**

Carbonius: aaaahhhh – estando asustado – vaya, fue un sueño – diciendo en voz baja

**Luego él se fue de su cabaña para ir a la enfermería para ver como esta Frida y en el camino se encuentra a Quirón.**

Ambos: ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntando los dos al mismo tiempo.

Carbonius: yo, estoy para ver a Frida – respondiendo a la pregunta.

Quirón: para reírte en su cara – estando un poco molesto – lo que hiciste en su combate no estuvo bien, pudieron haberlos matado, tienen suerte que están vivos – diciendo la acción de este.

Carbonius: lo sé, me siento avergonzado por lo que hice, pero no fue mi culpa fue mi hermano quien me obligo a esto – lamentando su acción.

Quirón: y entonces, ¿Por qué lo hicisteis, si no querías hacerlo? – preguntándole al unicornio negro.

Carbonius: lo hice, por amor – dando su motivo.

Quirón: y ¿crees que te perdone, por lo que hiciste? – preguntando a carbonius.

Carbonius: hare lo que sea para conseguir su perdón – dando una respuesta a Quirón.

**Durante la discusión Frida se despertó escuchando la conversación de ambos hasta que entraron a la habitación donde estaba esta y los dos ven que ella esta despierta.**

Ambos: Frida – al unísono.

Frida: escuche vuestra discusión cuando desperté – afirmando la situación

Carbonius: Frida… yo… agh…no sé cómo decirlo – diciendo avergonzado.

Frida: sé que quieres disculparte por lo que hicistes, pero no te puedo perdonar – afirmando su decisión – pero, hay una manera en que recibas mi perdón – siendo interrumpida por carbonius.

Carbonius: ¡hare lo que sea! – estando listo para la condición.

Frida: debes traicionar a tu hermano en la gran final del torneo y te unas a jonydius y Quirón, con eso te ganas mi perdón – afirmando su condición.

Carbonius: de acuerdo – afirmando su respuesta

Frida: ¿Quirón? – esperando su respuesta

Quirón: tienes mi perdón, pero no te quitare el ojo de encima, entendiste – dando su respuesta con una condición

Carbonius: entendí y acepto tu condición – afirmando su respuesta.

**Después de la charla Quirón y carbonius regresaron a sus cabañas para si sus compañeros no se despertaron en su ausencia y se pusieron a dormir y llega el sig. Día y sig. Etapa del torneo.**

Anunciador: ahora comenzaremos la etapa de semifinales en breve – anunciando el tiempo estimado de comienzo

**En la cabaña 3 estaban jonydius y Quirón ideando una estrategia para contrarrestar la formación agua-fuego de Lisbeth y liza.**

Jonydius: así con que es tu plan, me agrada y en mi caso muy justo – estando de acuerdo con el plan de Quirón.

Quirón: esto lo hacemos para llegar a la final y encontrar al elegido de fuego – afirmando el objetivo de su plan.

**Saliendo de su cabaña, los dos se dirigen a la arena donde recibirán a las speed fires y de pronto se encuentran con el anciano y sigue con el moretón por lo de la bofetada de anoche, y jonydius nota su estado.**

Jonydius: ¿Qué te paso? – preguntado preocupado al anciano

Anciano: es que tuve una "pelea" – mintiéndole a jonydius.

Quirón: ¿crees que me voy a comerme esa? – Preguntando sin creerle – te conozco desde que me empezaste a entrenar, y siempre te la pasas viendo revistas de yeguas en ropa de estival – afirmando la verdad del anciano.

**Nota del autor: la frase de ropa de estival significa ropa de verano, esa parte lo encontré en una canción llamada "Paint it black the Rolling stones" (/watch?v=HK-80HU3vi0 versión español) y (/watch?v=2m-c5Giacbk versión original).**

**Luego de la pequeña charla los tres fueron a la arena y para su sorpresa vieron a los otros 3 equipos restantes, esperando el inicio de la semifinal.**

Quirón: ¿porque están los otros 3 equipos finalistas aquí? – preguntando a jonydius.

Liza: chicos, ¿listos para la semifinal? – preguntando a los dos.

Jonydius: estamos listos – respondiendo a su pregunta.

Lisbeth: para ponerla interesante, hagamos una apuesta – estando desafiante.

Quirón: ¿una apuesta? – preguntando sobre el reto.

Lisbeth: si, quien pierda de los dos equipos invitara la cena al dúo vencedor, ¿vale? – siguiendo desafiante.

Los 2: vale – al unísono.

**Luego de la apuesta puesta por Lisbeth y Liza, ya se anuncia el primer duelo de las semifinales que sería entre los equipos the electrical fires contra los the speed fires, pero ya aun nuevo modo de combate.**

Réferi: por lo sucedido del combate entre los rock fires y los Fly fires, se decidió poner otra regla y es esta, prohibido usar poderes de fusión nivel 3 y solo usaran poderes de fusión nivel 1 y 2, han entendido – dando la nueva regla.

**Cuando todos escucharon la nueva regla todos los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella, excepto Torchus quien este no le gusto de que le prohibieran usar su técnica más fuerte y el anunciador da el primer combate de semifinal.**

Anunciador: la primera batalla de esta semifinal será entre los electrical fires vs speed fires – anunciando el combate.

_**The electrical fires vs speed fires**_

**Ambos bandos suben a la plataforma y se dan el saludo y ven al réferi y le saludan.**

Réferi: muy bien ya conocen las reglas y ahora comiencen – dando el inicio de la batalla

Jonydius: oye hermosa, porque no tenemos una batalla aérea ¿eh? – retando a Lisbeth.

Lisbeth: bueno si es lo que quieres antes de que te derrote, pues a bailar – aceptando su reto.

**Los dos combatientes subieron al cielo dejando al réferi impresionado.**

Réferi: parece que jonydius y Lisbeth tendrán un encuentro aéreo – anunciando el sub-combate.

Jonydius: Quirón, encárgate de Liza – dando una orden a Quirón.

**Luego de lo que le dijo a Quirón se vino un recuerdo.**

**Flashback de Quirón**

**Quirón estaba con jonydius momentos antes de su combate platicando la estrategia para la batalla.**

**Quirón: este es el plan, te enfrentaras a Lisbeth en el aire, si solo llegas a convencerle para que acepte – diciendo su plan**

**Jonydius: y tú de Liza ¿cierto? – preguntando a su amigo.**

**Quirón: exacto amigo – afirmando su respuesta.**

**Jonydius: ya que lo pienso, Lisbeth es una Pegaso de elemento agua ¿cierto? – estando en incógnita.**

**Quirón: si jonydius y tú tienes la ventaja de tipo – informándole a jonydius.**

**Jonydius: entonces ¡A por la final! – estando emocionado**

**Fin de flashback de Quirón.**

**Cuando acaba el flashback ya empieza la batalla.**

Quirón y Jonydius: las damas primero – siendo corteses.

Lisbeth y Liza: gracias – agradeciendo la oferta.

Liza: lanzallamas – atacando a Quirón.

Lisbeth: látigo de rio – atacando a jonydius.

**Ambos ataques impactan a los dos y el resultado no fue encantador y las dos se asombran, jonydius casi no fue afectado por el ataque y Quirón sufrió un poco de daño y los dos se levantan.**

Jonydius: envés de atacarme, me bañaste y gracias por eso no me bañe antes del combate – evaluando su ataque – Quirón ¿Cómo va abajo? – preguntando a su amigo

Quirón: no en lo mismo que tú, eso fue un buen ataque, lo reconozco – evaluando su ataque

**De pronto una tormenta llega y empieza a llover y la tribuna saca sus sombrillas para cubrirse y al igual que el anciano.**

Quirón: una lluvia de agua – estando preocupado

Liza: eso significa – estando preocupada

Quirón y Liza: nuestros poderes disminuyen a la mitad – terminando ambos

Lisbeth: y esto me beneficia, me aumenta la velocidad – estando contenta.

Jonydius: también a mí, me aumenta la velocidad, eso es dependiendo de la carga eléctrica que trae – estando contento - ¡IMPACTRUENO! – dando su movimiento.

**Cuando el ataque estaba a punto de llegar a su objetivo esta lo esquiva a una gran velocidad y se emociona y le sigue también a gran velocidad.**

Quirón: eso es nado rápido – asombrado por la velocidad de Lisbeth.

Liza: eso es impulso eléctrico – asombrada por la velocidad de jonydius.

**Nado rápido es una habilidad especial única del elemento agua, solo eso ocurre cuando llega una lluvia y aumenta la velocidad del portador de dicho elemento.**

**Impulso electico es una habilidad única del elemento eléctrico, solo ocurre cuando llega una tormenta eléctrica y aumenta la velocidad del portador de dicho elemento.**

Quirón: ¡boto fuego! – atacando a Liza

**Boto fuego es un poder nivel 2 consiste en un ataque volcánico que sale del sub-suelo.**

**Sin que Liza se dé cuenta recibe el ataque de Quirón y vale el mismo daño que el lanzallamas, ya que este ataque está débil por la lluvia.**

Liza: buen movimiento – levantándose de dicho ataque.

**Mientras los dos seguían luchando, jonydius y Lisbeth ya estaban llegando al límite de su poder y la tormenta acaba y todos regresan a su nivel base y los dos pegasos bajan al suelo y sin que los 2 equipos se dieran cuenta el réferi vio un extraño objeto en el cuello de Lisbeth.**

Jonydius: son muy buenas en esto, pero es hora de terminar esto – estando emocionado

Lisbeth: y esto los derrotara – diciendo ganadora

Las 2: ¡ATRACCION! – dando su movimiento final

**Atracción es un movimiento que causa enamoramiento a instantáneamente al oponente de diferente género y su forma es de un montón de corazones que rodean al oponente.**

**Luego el ataque rodean a Quirón y a jonydius, y hace efecto y ambos quedan instantáneamente enamorados de las dos dejándolos indefensos y Lisbeth y Liza aprovechan esta estrategia y les empiezan a atacar velozmente, hasta sacarlos del estadio.**

Réferi: no puedo creer lo que he visto – estando asombrado

Lisbeth: lo sé ¿no?, lindo truco ¿verdad? – preguntando al réferi.

Réferi: le doy la victoria a los electrical fires – dando el pase a la final a los 2.

Lisbeth y Liza: ¡¿QUE?! – estando sorprendidas

Quirón: pero la atracción no está prohibida, al menos – sorprendido – tienes un collar en el cuello – viendo su cuello.

Réferi: así es, según la regla 4 del certamen dice que está estrictamente prohibido usar objetos o amuletos de poder, de hacer este acto ambas quedan descalificadas del torneo – afirmando las reglas y descalificando a ambas.

**Nota del autor: el collar que trae Lisbeth es un aumentador de poder, tiene una forma de una gota de agua y es llamado el collar "gota de mar".**

**Todos los testigos viendo esto quedaron sorprendidos al ver que unos de los partícipes haga trampa con un collar de poder y las dos se van de la arena muy avergonzadas.**

Anunciador: ahora vamos al último combate de la semifinal – anunciando el combate

**Los dos equipos llegan a la arena y el público veía con miedo a torchus y a carbonius subiendo a la arena y de pronto llegan los dos integrantes de héroes fire y estos eran machos y son hermanos gemelos.**

**Héroes fire**

**Striker: un terrenal naranja con crin y cola negra, y su marca es de un hacha de fuego.**

**Shield fire: es un unicornio naranja con crin y cola blanco, y su marca es de una espada de fuego.**

_**Héroes fire vs rocks fires**_

Réferi: muy bien ya conocen las reglas, así que comiencen – dando inicio de la batalla

**Cuando la batalla inicia los héroes fire toman la iniciativa.**

Striker: puño de fuego – atacando a torchus.

Shield fire: lanza de fuego – atacando a carbonius.

**Lanza de fuego es un ataque nivel dos consiste en una gran punta de fuego y los unicornios son los únicos en convocar este poder.**

**Y los rocks fires bloquean los ataques de los héroes fire y carbonius con su escudo de magia redirige el ataque fuera de la arena y Shield fire queda clavado a la pared de donde está el réferi.**

Réferi: ¡oye casi me das!, shield esta fuera – anunciando el unicornio

Shield: ¡oye me ayudas a bajar, por favor! – pidiendo ayuda

**El réferi responde a su auxilio y lo desclava de la pared con su magia y lo sienta a su lado.**

Réferi: siéntate y disfruta del espectáculo – diciendo a shield.

Shield: está bien – estando de acuerdo

**Durante la batalla carbonius se queda sentado mientras torchus sigue luchando con striker y torchus lo tira al suelo y da un ataque final.**

Striker: ¡ya! ¡Me rindo, me rindo, me rindo, ya! – rindiéndose con temor.

Torchus: puño de fuego – dando su ataque y fue bloqueado por su hermano – ¿qué? – preguntando quien bloqueo su ataque.

Carbonius: ya basta hermano, dijo que ya se rindió, ya déjalo – diciéndole a su hermano

Torchus: bien – diciendo con fastidio

**El réferi le da la victoria a los gemelos negros y se van, algunos de las tribunas le tienen lastima por carbonius y ven que él se está arrepintiendo de lo que paso con los Fly fires.**

Anunciador: con esto concluye la semifinal del certamen de batallas de fuego y la gran final será entre los electrical fires vs rocks fires y se dará la batalla final en la noche – anunciando el encuentro final.

Jonydius: parece que nos enfrentamos a dos oponentes fuertes – diciendo a Quirón – y será a otro modo.

**Jonydius y Quirón se fueron a su cabaña para planear un plan ganador para enfrentar a los gemelos y pasa el tiempo y llega la noche y se van a la arena de la gran final.**

Anunciador: ¡la gran final será a modo bola kai! – anunciando el modo de batalla final.

Jonydius: ¿bola kai? – preguntando a Quirón.

Quirón: el bola kai es una forma no violenta de resolver una disputa cualquiera, y esto lo pusieron con tal de no ver más sangre derramada y esto es tradicional de las aldeas elementales – explicando a jonydius – consiste en meter la bola a la roca elemental y así se gana un duelo, y el máximo de escudos para la roca elemental son de dos y eso es todo – terminando la explicación.

Jonydius: bien, pues a por ellos – estando emocionado

**Mientras con torchus y carbonius que estaban hablando y torchus estaba harto de la nobleza con sus oponentes y decide no escucharlo más y se dirigen a la arena.**

_**LA GRAN FINAL**_

_**ELECTRICAL FIRES VS ROCKS FIRES**_

**Los 2 equipos se dirigen a sus esquinas y activan sus rocas elementales (portería) y sales los 4 partícipes de sus rocas y se preparan para iniciar el partido final.**

Réferi: ¡element ball etsu! – haciendo aparecer una bola con su magia.

**La bola era de color rojo con tonos azules **

**Y luego de eso suena la campana y empieza la partida final y jonydius toma el rock.**

Jonydius: la tengo, esto se define a dos kais ¿cierto? – estando emocionado

Quirón: si amigo, tenemos que romper el escudo y meterlo en el element-rock – respondiendo a su amigo.

**Luego Quirón dispara a la element-rock y es bloqueado por carbonius y luego le es arrebatada por su hermano con un empujón que lo deja tirado y Frida le habla estando en las tribunas completamente recuperada.**

Frida: carbonius, hazlo ahora – hablándole.

**Carbonius se levanta y ve a su hermano que va hacia jonydius y Quirón y se deshace de los 2 y dispara.**

Réferi: torchus dispara y kai – anunciando la anotación.

Quirón y jonydius: ¡NO! – viendo el escudo caído

**Jonydius y Quirón recuperan la bola y se dirigen al rock rival y en el camino se interpone torchus y les quita la bola y se dirige al rock de Quirón y jonydius.**

Torchus: fin del juego tontos – dando su final

Quirón: ¡NO! – estando desesperado

**Torchus dispara y un escudo aparece inesperadamente y de color azul y detiene su disparo y ve quien hizo el escudo y era carbonius.**

Carbonius: esta vez no vas a ganar hermano – traicionando a su hermano.

Torchus: ¡TRAIDOR! – viendo la traición de su hermano

**Carbonius se teletransporta y se pone en frente de su hermano**

Carbonius: esta vez, yo tengo la bola, chicos es para ustedes – pasando la bola a jonydius y Quirón.

Jonydius: gracias – agradeciendo el pase

Quirón: parece que tenías razón carbonius, los malos pueden cambiar – estando en su mente

Torchus: ¡NO! – Estando desesperado – luego me encargo de ti – estando furioso

**Jonydius y Quirón se dirigen al rock rival y torchus les persigue y Quirón dispara la bola y da al blanco y se rompe el escudo del rock de torchus.**

Los 3: si, uno más y lo logramos – estando emocionados

**Luego torchus activa su poder más poderoso el fuego olmagedon en la bola.**

Torchus: ¡FUEGO OLMADEDON! – nombrando el ataque

Carbonius: imposible, no puedes hacer eso, me necesitas para hacer ese movimiento – afirmando el movimiento.

Torchus: jajajajajaja, me temo que estas equivocado, carbonius, no necesito de ti para hacer este movimiento, solo los de corazón puro y el mío es pura maldad – respondiendo a carbonius - ¡FUEGO OLMAGEDON! – disparando la bola.

**Cuando disparo, carbonius, Quirón y jonydius sienten un aumento de poder en su interior y carbonius sabe de dónde viene.**

Carbonius: madre – con voz baja

Quirón: juntemos nuestros poderes – dando una orden

Carbonius y jonydius: si – respondiendo a la orden

**Los tres unen sus poderes y hacen realidad un ataque de leyenda jamás hecho y los tres se ordenan Quirón (izquierda), jonydius (medio) y carbonius (derecha) y realizan el movimiento.**

Jonydius, Quirón y carbonius: ¡FUERZA TRIO SEN! – diciendo el ataque.

**Fuerza trio sen es un ataque de leyenda que no se usó hace miles de años y los últimos que lo utilizaron fueron los 3 de los maestros elementales originales que dieron vida a las ocho aldeas y solo funcionaba cuando los tres se tienen confianza entre sí.**

**Cuando torchus vio esto se llenó de miedo y desesperación y aumento el poder y cuando la fuerza trio sen choca con el fuego olmagedon se deshace inmediatamente y la bola llega a la rock elemental de torchus cae al hueco dándole la victoria a electrical fires.**

Réferi: y ¡KAI! ¡ELECTRICAL FIRES SON LOS CAMPEONES DEL TORNEO! – dando la victoria a jonydius y a su equipo.

Los 3: ¡SSSSIIIIII! – celebrando su victoria

Torchus: ¡NOOOOOO! – Molesto por la derrota – lanzallamas – lanzando su ataque para matar a su hermano.

**Cuando el ataque iba a impactar con carbonius una barrera mágica de fuego aparece de la nada para detener el ataque y el cielo se vuelve rojo.**

Jonydius: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué el cielo esta rojo? – preguntándose del fenómeno

Quirón y carbonius: Danima – al unísono

**Al bajar la diosa de fuego todos se arrodillan de la alicornio de fuego y les dice que no es necesario eso y todos obedecen.**

**Damina es una alicornio dios del elemento fuego con crin y cola de fuego rojo y su marca es de una corona de fuego.**

Damina: ¡YA BASTA! – Estando enojada - ¡TORCHUS LO QUE HICISTES A LOS PARTICIPES DE ESTE TORNEO NO TIENE PERDON ALGUNO! – aún más enojada

Torchus: y ¿Qué me vas a hacer, desterrarme? ¿O matarme? – estando preguntando

Damina: no me dejas otra salida torchus quedas desterrado al inframundo, donde pagaras tu castigo con tu vida – declarando su castigo - ¡FIRE PORTAL SEN! – creando un portal.

**Fire portal sen es una técnica única de la diosa de fuego se utiliza para desterrar a los condenados al inframundo y para pasarse de un lugar a otro y su forma es un vórtice.**

**Cuando el vórtice es convocado succiona a torchus y le pide ayuda a su hermano estando asustado.**

Torchus: ¡AYUDAME HERMANO! – estando asustado

Carbonius: arréglatelas solo – dejando a su hermano.

Torchus: ¡TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – siendo succionado por el portal y este se cierra

Damina: al menos ya no molestara y en cuanto a ti carbonius, debería desterrarte por ser el cómplice de las acciones de tu hermano, pero sin embargo, te arrepentiste y ayudaste a parar a tu hermano, una acción muy noble que me hizo cambiar de parecer – hablándole a carbonius.

Carbonius: ¿Qué significa? – preguntando.

Damina: que te doy una segunda oportunidad, pero no podrás portar el arco de fuego, lo siento, te pondré como guardián de la aldea volcanix y prométeme que la protegerás con tu vida – haciendo le jurar a carbonius.

Carbonius: ¡LO JURO! – aceptando el juramento

Damina: y el digno del arco de fuego es para ¡QUIRON! – Dando el nombre del digno y viendo a jonydius – vi tu valentía, ah, ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntando su nombre.

Jonydius: mi nombre es jonydius, proveniente de la población electronix – dando su información.

Damina: ¿Qué harán con el arco? – preguntando que van a hacer.

Quirón: a buscar a los 8 elegidos elementales que detendrán a los titanes – afirmando el objetivo

Damina: bien dicho, celebren a nuestros campeones – dando a celebrar a los campeones

**Todos empezaron a celebrar a los campeones del torneo durante toda la noche cantando canciones de campeones, hablando, compartiendo los mejores momentos del torneo y en la fiesta, carbonius se dirige a donde esta Frida.**

Frida: hola, carbonius, me alegra verte por aquí – saludando a carbonius.

Carbonius: Frida, yo no s…. – interrumpido por Frida

Frida: vi tu combate y te doy mi perdón y una cosa más – perdonando a carbonius

Carbonius: ¿Qué es? – preguntando lo que pide

Frida: acércate y cierra los ojos – pidiendo a carbonius.

**Carbonius obedeció a la yegua y cerro sus ojos y al cerrarlos sintió algo que tocaba sus labios y cuando abrió los ojos vio que era Frida que le dio el primer beso de su vida y cuando se separan, ambos se asombran por lo que acaban de hacer y carbonius vuelve a iniciar la unión labial de los dos y mientras con los campeones, el público pedía que Quirón alzara el arco como en señal de triunfo y lo alza y dispara una poderosa lanzallamas y todos se asombran por el poder que salió y cuando acaba la fiesta, todos se van a sus casas a descansar y Damina se regresa al cielo en el monte de los dioses y Carbonius y Frida se duermen juntos, y al día siguiente jonydius y Quirón se preparan para abandonar la aldea y se despiden de todos y del anciano y este les desea suerte a los dos en su búsqueda.**

Jonydius: ¿Cuál es la aldea más cercana? – preguntando a Quirón

Quirón: la más cercana es la aldea terrax, la población de tierra – respondiéndole a su amigo

**En el inframundo se encuentra torchus solo y ve a un ciclope que le pide que se una a su ejército y este acepta y se va con él.**

**¿A qué ejército se unió torchus?, ¿Quirón y jonydius llegaran a la aldea de tierra?, ¿Quién será el héroe o heroína de tierra?**

**Esta historia continuara…**

**Déjenme sus comentarios e inviten a otros usuarios a leer este fic, por favor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4: la heroína de tierra, Alice.**

**(Remake)**

**Continuando con la búsqueda después de haber dejado la población de fuego volcanix, el hogar natal de Quirón, ahora jonydius y Quirón empiezan a atravesar el desierto que lleva a la aldea de tierra, terrax.**

Jonydius: ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a la aldea de tierra? – preguntando a Quirón.

Quirón: si lo hacemos a pie tardaremos unos 3 días – respondiendo al Pegaso.

Jonydius: hay otra manera de atravesar este desierto más rápido, ya me estoy deshidratando – pidiendo otra manera al unicornio.

Quirón: hay un pasaje aéreo cerca, pero hay un guardián que lo cuida y solo nos dejara usarlo, si lo derrotamos en combate– respondiendo a jonydius.

Jonydius: pues, vamos hacia el pasaje – aceptando la respuesta de Quirón.

**En un par de minutos ambos llegan a donde está el pasaje aéreo y no se encontraba el guardián.**

**El pasaje aéreo sirve para ir al lugar a donde deseas ir, su forma es de un cilindro flotante con unas nubes en él.**

Quirón: ¿Dónde está el vigilante? – preguntando donde están

Jonydius: no sé, pero quería pelear con él, bueno ya que no está, usaremos el pasaje y – no pudo terminar porque de sorpresa sale el vigilante del pasaje y haciendo que el Pegaso se asuste.

**El vigilante del pasaje era un dragón de escamas rojas y amarillas.**

Dragón rojo: si quieren usar mi pasaje tendrán que vencerme – retando a los dos viajeros.

Quirón: pues a darle – estando a la defensiva.

Dragón rojo: bueno, últimamente estuve aburrido cuidando este pasaje y me muero por volver a pelear – diciendo estando aburrido – y ¿Quién de los dos peleara contra mí? – retando a los dos

Jonydius: yo lo hare – ofreciéndose a pelear

Dragón rojo: muy bien, si me vences te dejare pasar con tu compañero – aceptando su oferta

**Después el dragón guardián se puso en posición de combate, al igual que jonydius y preparados para su combate.**

_**DRAGON GUARDIAN VS JONYDIUS**_

Dragón rojo: lanzallamas – tomando iniciativa

Jonydius: escudo electrón – dando su defensa.

**Al activar su movimiento el ataque del dragón impacta contra el escudo y se ve a jonydius a salvo.**

Jonydius: mi turno, ataque relámpago – dando su movimiento

**Para la mala suerte del dragón recibió el ataque y cayó al suelo con choques eléctricos.**

Dragón rojo: eso dolió, vaya nunca he visto un guerrero hacer un ataque así en años – estando emocionado

Jonydius: hora de terminar esto, puño trueno – dando su movimiento final

Dragón rojo: lanzallamas – dando su último movimiento

**Al momento que los ataques iban a impactar jonydius esquivo apenas el ataque y el guardián no lo podía creer y cuando iba a reaccionar jonydius con su ataque termino el combate.**

Dragón rojo: me has vencido, y te dejo usar mi pasaje – aceptando su derrota y dándoles acceso al pasaje

Quirón: gracias, y ¿Cuáles tu nombre? – agradeciendo al dragón y preguntando su nombre

Dragón rojo: me llamo drago – dando su nombre – y ¿los suyos? – preguntando sus nombres

Quirón: Quirón, mucho gusto – dando su nombre

Jonydius: jonydius, un placer pelear contigo – dando su nombre

Quirón: ¡AQUÍ VAMOS! – diciendo mientras entra al pasaje

Drago: buena suerte guerreros – dándole suerte a los guerreros

**Cuando ambos entran al pasaje los sitúa en otro pasaje aéreo, cerca del pueblo y cuando salen ven que están a las entradas del poblado de tierra, y cuando llegan a la entrada los nativos de dicha población les da la bienvenida a su terreno, y se dan cuenta que son pacíficos y jonydius y Quirón llegan al centro de la aldea y le preguntan en donde se encuentra la elegida de tierra y los pueblerinos no saben dónde está, y los dos se reúnen en el centro del poblado.**

Quirón: ¿tuviste suerte amigo? – preguntando a jonydius.

Jonydius: no – respondiendo su pregunta.

**Y luego se escuchó un estruendo de rocas y jonydius y Quirón se dirigieron al lugar del estruendo, al llegar al lugar ven a una Pegaso de color marrón con crin anaranjada y su marca es de un tornado de tierra, que está siendo atacada por dos encapuchados y Quirón interfiere en la batalla.**

Quirón: lanzallamas – defendiendo a la Pegaso

Jonydius: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntándoles a los dos encapuchados

**Los dos se quitan las capuchas revelando a dos unicornios, el primero era un macho blanco con crin azul y su marca era un cofre de tesoro antiguo y la otra era hembra blanca con crin roja y su marca era de unas joyas.**

Macho: soy james – dando su nombre.

Hembra: y yo kasidi – dando su nombre.

James y kasidi: somos los cazadores de tesoros – diciendo lo que son.

Jonydius: con que los cazadores de tesoros ¿eh? Y ¿Qué quieren? – preguntando a los dos.

James: el mazo que trae la Pegaso – señalando a la Pegaso

Quirón: y ¿Qué tiene que ver el mazo? – preguntando a james

Kasidi: ese es el mazo de los terremotos, un arma tan poderosa que provo… - siendo interrumpida por un ataque lanzallamas que los mando a volar.

James: ¡porque siempre tienes que hablar en el trabajo! – quejándose

Kasidi: ¡porque es vital en el trabajo! – respondiendo su queja

Los dos: ¡los cazadores de tesoros fueron vencidos otra vez! – gritando mientras se alejan en el cielo.

**Volviendo con jonydius.**

Jonydius: ¿estás bien? – preguntando el estado de la Pegaso

Pegaso hembra: sí, estoy bien – dando su estado

Quirón: ¿Cómo te llamas? Y ¿Por qué tienes el mazo de los terremotos? – preguntando a la Pegaso.

Pegaso hembra: me llamo Alice y soy la elegida de elemento tierra – dando su información

Jonydius: jonydius, mucho gusto – dando su nombre

Quirón: Quirón, un placer – dando su información

Alice: y ¿Por qué vinieron a mi hogar? – preguntando su estancia.

Quirón: vinimos, para buscar a la heroína de esta aldea y que nos ayude en la lucha contra los titanes que saldrán de su prisión en menos de 3 semanas – dando el motivo del viaje.

Alice: ¿creen que voy a arriesgar mi vida, para pelear contra unas bestias gigantescas?, no lo creo, pues si es así tendrán que vencerme en una batalla – retando a los dos viajeros

Jonydius: pues, a bailar – aceptando el reto de Alice.

_**ALICE VS QUIRON Y JONYDIUS.**_

Alice: yo primero, terremoto – tomando iniciativa golpeando el suelo con su pata derecha.

Jonydius: Quirón sujétate, salto relámpago – esquivando el ataque junto con Quirón - ¡Quirón ahora! – dando oportunidad a su compañero

Quirón: ¡boto fuego! – dando su movimiento

**Cuando iba por dar al blanco Alice esquiva el ataque y jonydius aprovecho para darle un ataque a distancia.**

Jonydius: ataque relámpago – dando su ataque

Alice: esto va a doler – estando para recibir el ataque

**Y el ataque da en el blanco y la Pegaso cae al suelo con algunos choques eléctricos y Alice a lentitud da otro ataque.**

Alice: ¡roca afilada! – dando otro movimiento y jonydius esquiva el ataque.

**Así estuvo el combate casi por dos horas y los combatientes caen al suelo muy cansados y sin energía.**

Quirón: ¿dejamos esto un empate? – preguntando estando exhausto

Alice: está bien - estando cansada

Jonydius: ¿iras con nosotros en este viaje? – preguntando a Alice.

Alice: de acuerdo – respondiendo a jonydius.

Quirón: bienvenida al viaje – dándole la bienvenida

**Cuando dio la unión de Alice, los chicos preguntaron si podían dormir en su casa y ella acepta y les da un cuarto a los dos y se duermen, pero alguien los vigila y era uno de los siervos de cronos estaba en las sombras.**

Siervo: debo decirle esto a gargarensis – estando alarmado

**Al día siguiente los chicos decidieron quedarse en terrax por un día más para conocer el lugar y obtener recursos si continúan con su viaje y al anochecer los chicos prepararon todo para ir a la siguiente población a la mañana siguiente.**

**Y mientras en el inframundo, el siervo aviso a gargarensis de que hallaron a la heroína de tierra y esta le da el mensaje a cronos y este le dice a su siervo que los vigile en su viaje y el siervo se fue hacer su trabajo.**

**Ala mañana siguiente los viajeros junto con Alice se van de la aldea despidiéndose de los pueblerinos y jonydius le pregunta a Quirón.**

Jonydius: Quirón ¿Cuáles la siguiente aldea? – preguntándole a Quirón

Quirón: acuaris, la población de agua – respondiendo a jonydius.

Jonydius: ese no es el hogar de Lisbeth con la que peleamos en tu hogar Quirón – afirmando un detalle.

Quirón: así es amigo – respondiendo su duda

**Y continuaron su recorrido a acuaris y sin darse cuenta de que el siervo de cronos los vigila.**

Siervo: ¿creen que están a salvo?, que idiotas – diciendo estando vencedor

**Esta historia continuara….**

**¿Qué les pareció este remake? Y déjenme sus comentarios o mándeme un mensaje privado**

**Nos leemos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 5: el reencuentro de Lizbeth y la heroína de agua, Anabel. **

**Con la misión de tener a la portadora del martillo del terremoto fue un éxito, los viajeros continúan con su búsqueda en la siguiente población que es acuaris, el hogar de una vieja amiga de nuestros héroes.**

Quirón: ¿Qué tanto es el trayecto de terrax a acuaris? – preguntando a Alice.

Alice: como un par de horas, pero está anocheciendo – respondiendo a Quirón.

Jonydius: ¡rayos!, el desierto es más frio de noche, tenemos que buscar una cueva y descansar ahí – estando viendo el tiempo.

Alice: ¡mirad! Una cueva – estando animada

Quirón: entremos ahí antes que nos pegue el frio – estando serio.

**En unos segundos los viajeros llegaron a la cueva, era de entrada medio circular y cavia lo suficiente a los tres, pero antes que ellos entraran, un dragón adulto de tamaño mediano con panza amarilla y escamas blancas los asusta y este les habla.**

Dragón blanco: si quieren estar en mi cueva, tendrán que ganarme en una batalla – retando a los viajeros.

Alice: ¡aceptamos! – aceptando el reto del dragón.

Dragón blanco: y ¿Quién de ustedes me enfrentara? – preguntando a los tres viajeros

Quirón: ¡esta vez seré yo! – poniéndose en frente del dragón.

Dragón blanco: ¡pues, que empiece el combate! – declarando el inicio del combate.

Quirón: pero antes, ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntando al dragón.

Dragón blanco: me llamo White flake y ¿Cuál es el tuyo? – dando su nombre y pregunta el de Quirón.

Quirón: Quirón, mucho gusto – dando su nombre - ¡a combatir ya! – dando inicio al combate.

_**WHITE FLAKE VS QUIRON**_

White Flake: iniciare con una tacleada – tomando iniciativa y Quirón esquiva el ataque.

Quirón: ¡lanzallamas! – dando su ataque y White Flake lo intercepta con su lanzallamas.

White Flake: ¡golpe de garra! – dando su jugada y Quirón recibe el daño.

Quirón: ¡boto fuego! – dando un contraataque y el dragón recibe el daño.

White Flake: buen golpe – felicitando a Quirón - ¡lanzallamas! – dando su contraataque y Quirón lo esquiva apenas.

Quirón: ¡órale! ¡Casi me das! – Estando aliviado – ¡hora de acabar con esto! ¡Carga de fuego! – dando su movimiento final y envuelto en un aura de fuego.

White Flake: ¡golpe de garra! – dando su último movimiento.

**Ambos ataques impactan haciendo una explosión de fuego y al disiparse la cortina de humo se ven a los combatientes en el suelo y ninguno ya no podía continuar con el combate y White Flake le dice.**

White Flake: has peleado muy bien, para ser un unicornio – felicitando a Quirón y levantándose.

Quirón: viniendo de ti, significa mucho – agradeciendo al dragón y levantándose.

Jonydius: ¿y podemos dormir en tu cueva? – preguntando al dragón.

White Flake: por tan buena batalla que tuve con su amigo ¿mmm? – Estando dudoso de su decisión – sí, pueden dormir en mi cueva – diciendo mientras deja pasar a la cueva a los viajeros.

Alice: gracias, señor dragón – agradeciendo amablemente al dragón y entrando a la cueva

White Flake: por favor, solo llámame White – dando un detalle - ¿Qué harán cuando amanezca? – preguntando a los viajeros.

Jonydius: reanudaremos nuestro camino a la población de acuaris – respondiéndole al dragón.

White Flake: ya veo, y ¿Qué harán en esa aldea? – preguntando a los viajeros

Quirón: buscar a la portadora de esta arma – diciendo mientras dibuja el arma de agua en la arena.

White Flake: yo conozco esa arma es el ¡tridente de los mares! – reconociendo el dibujo de Quirón.

Alice: ¿conoces esa arma? – preguntando al dragón.

White Flake: si, aquel que domine el poder de esta arma, podrá crear huracanes, maremotos, olas gigantescas, lluvias torrenciales y otros poderes de agua – explicando el poder del arma a los viajeros.

Alice: tenemos lo que necesitamos y ahora podemos dormir – diciendo estando con sueño.

Jonydius: si, bueno a dormir – mientras bosteza y se duerme.

Quirón: estoy de acuerdo, será un nuevo día – diciendo mientras duerme.

**Cuando todos se durmieron los tres elegidos junto con el dragón blanco durmieron en una misma cueva y que de repente uno de ellos estaba teniendo un sueño y era jonydius, estaba en un espacio vacío pisando un suelo de nubes y el camina en las nubes de sueño y que de repente se asusta al escuchar una voz masculina y se pone en posición de guardia.**

**Sueño de jonydius.**

**Jonydius: ¿Quién es?, ¿hay alguien ahí?, sal y muéstrate como guerrero – diciendo estando en guardia.**

**Voz misteriosa: no temas, no te hare daño – diciendo en muestra de paz y adapta la misma forma que jonydius.**

**Jonydius: ¿eres, yo?, o ¿solo una copia? – hablándole a su doble.**

**Jonydius falso: no, soy un dios – dando su respuesta.**

**Jonydius: pues, ¿querrías volver a tu antigua forma?, Me siento extraño hablando conmigo mismo – diciendo a su doble.**

**Jonydius falso: bien, si así lo quieres – diciendo mientras cambia su forma y envuelto en un resplandor blanco.**

**Jonydius: no puede ser, ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntando estando sorprendido.**

**Cuando termino su cambio de forma, se dio su forma original, un alicornio dios marrón con crin negra y la armadura blanca cubre su marca y siguió con la conversación.**

**Alicornio dios: en cuanto a tu pregunta, me llamo Arkantos, dios de la guardia del tártaro y… - fue interrumpido por jonydius.**

**Jonydius: he leído de ti, tú fuiste un soldado que peleo en la batalla contra un ciclope llamado gargarensis, que planeo liberar a los titanes hace 1500 años y te lo enfrentaste solo con la bendición de las armas elementales y lo derrotaste y los dioses te recompensaron en convertirte en un dios alicornio y así termina la historia y ya no hay nada – estando sorprendido.**

**Arkantos: antes de que continúes, tengo malas noticias, gargarensis sigue vivo y justo ahora un siervo de cronos los sigue, y los seguirá hasta que tengas a los 8 elegidos elementales tienes que eliminarlo antes de que sepa quiénes son y encuentre a los otros elegidos y los convenza de estar en el lado oscuro – dando seriamente la noticia a jonydius.**

**Jonydius: bien, estaré más atento – diciendo seriamente a Arkantos.**

**Arkantos: se acercan tiempos difíciles y te necesitamos, ¡jonydius, despierta! – diciendo eso ultimo antes de que jonydius despierte.**

**Fin de sueño de jonydius.**

**Cuando jonydius despierta, Quirón le habla.**

Quirón: jonydius, despierta ya amaneció – diciendo mientras jonydius se despierta

Alice: ¿parecía que tenías algo mal? – preguntando estando preocupada.

Jonydius: no, solo fue un mal sueño, hay que moverse y ¿Dónde está White Flake? – diciendo y viendo que el dragón ya no está.

Alice: no sé, no estaba cuando despertamos – respondiendo a jonydius.

**Diciendo esto último se dirigieron a la aldea acuaris, el trayecto era corto con lo que caminaron y al llegar a la aldea de agua, fueron recibidos por una vieja amiga, era Una Pegaso blanca con crin azul y su marca es una nube de lluvia, era Lizbeth.**

Lizbeth: ¡Quirón! ¡Jonydius! – diciendo y abrazando a los chicos

Quirón: hola Lizbeth, ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntando su estado.

Lizbeth: muy bien, desde nuestro combate del torneo de fuego de por cierto me descalificaron por usar el collar gota de mar junto con mi compañera, si muy bien – confirmando su estado.

Jonydius: al menos aprendiste tu lección, no hacer trampa – estando orgulloso de Lizbeth.

Lizbeth: si – diciendo mientras mira a Alice – oye, ¿ella es tu novia? – preguntando de manera burlona a jonydius y a Alice dejándolos sonrojados.

Jonydius y Alice: ¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS! – gritando a Lizbeth estando sonrojados.

Lizbeth: y ¿Qué hacen aquí en acuaris? – preguntando a los chicos.

Alice: buscamos a la portadora de agua – respondiéndole su pregunta.

Lizbeth: buscan a Anabel, la portadora del tridente de los mares – diciendo a Alice.

Quirón: sabes de la leyenda de los elegidos elementales – estando sorprendido.

Lizbeth: si, me encanta esa leyenda, me anima mucho – estando emocionada – los llevare con ella, está en el lago del pueblo – diciendo la ubicación de Anabel.

**Cuando supieron de la ubicación de la portadora del tridente de los mares, fueron al lago del pueblo era un pequeño lago donde podían descansar los guerreros cuando acaba una batalla y al llegar al lago ven a una terrestre de azul marino con crin morada y su marca es de un libro de estrategia, que estaba acostada en el pasto junto con el tridente de los mares y ve al grupo con Lizbeth.**

Lizbeth: ¡Anabel! – llamando a su amiga y abrazándola.

Anabel: ¡Lizbeth! – estando emocionada y viendo a los 3 que vienen con ella – y ¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntando a su amiga.

Lizbeth: bueno, ellos son Alice, jonydius y Quirón – presentando a los chicos.

Jonydius: mucho gusto – presentándose con Anabel.

Quirón: un placer – presentándose con Anabel.

Alice: encantada de conocerte – presentándose con Anabel.

Anabel: el gusto es mío – agradeciendo las presentaciones – y ¿Qué hacen en acuaris? – preguntando sobre su estadía.

Alice: pues, buscamos a la portadora de agua para que nos ayude en la lucha contra los titanes – dando su respuesta.

Anabel: ya veo, si me queréis en su equipo, uno de ustedes tendrá que vencerme en batalla, y ¿Quién de ustedes se enfrentara a mí? – retando a los chicos.

Alice: yo lo hare – ofreciéndose de luchar contra Anabel.

Anabel: ¡que empiece el combate! – dando inicio al combate.

_**ALICE VS ANABEL**_

Alice: yo inicio, ¡terremoto! – tomando la iniciativa y Anabel lo esquiva.

Anabel: buen inicio, ¡látigo de rio! – dando su contraataque y Alice lo esquiva.

Alice: buen truco, pero tengo otro, ¡roca afilada! – dando otro ataque y Anabel recibe el daño.

Anabel: mi turno, ¡pulso de agua! – mandando una burbuja de agua que encierra a su oponente.

**Cuando la burbuja encerró a Alice, ella estuvo batallando para respirar y de repente la burbuja explota lanzando a Alice a un árbol, y ella da su contraataque.**

Alice: ¡golpe roca! – dando su contraataque y Anabel recibe el daño y estando en el suelo.

**Ambas combatientes cansadas y llegando a su límite y preparan su ataque final.**

Anabel: ¡acua jet! – dando su movida final cubierta por un misil de agua.

Alice: ¡golpe roca! – dando su movida final.

**Cuando las dos dieron sus ataques finales ambos chocan provocando una estallido de tierra y agua y después se ven a ambas contrincantes en el suelo y las dos se levantan y se miran y para terminar Anabel cae al suelo y dando la victoria a Alice y salta de alegría por la victoria.**

Jonydius: bien hecho Alice – felicitando a Alice.

Quirón: estuviste increíble – asombrado por el poder de Alice.

Alice: gracias chicos – agradeciendo a los chicos.

Anabel: esa fue la mejor batalla que he tenido, ninguno de esta aldea me daba batalla desde que tengo el tridente – dando un detalle.

Jonydius: según las leyendas, los portadores de cada arma, reciben un aumento de poder en cada ataque – dando un detalle – tal vez sea la razón de que tuvieron esa fuerza increíble – dando una posible respuesta.

Anabel: tal vez tengas razón jonydius, y cumpliré con lo que prometí, iré de viaje con ustedes – afirmando su promesa.

**Fue tranquilidad en esos momentos hasta que llegaron unas explosiones que rodearon al grupo y se disipa el humo y se revelan dos unicornios, uno macho y la otra hembra.**

Hembra: prepárense para los problemas – dando la primera parte.

Macho: más vale que teman, por les daremos batalla – dando la segunda parte.

Hembra: ¡en el viento! – dando la parte tres.

Macho: ¡y en las estrellas! – dando la cuarta parte.

Hembra: ¡soy kasidi! – dando su nombre.

Macho: ¡y yo james! – dando su nombre.

Kasidi: ¡los cazadores de tesoros viajando a la velocidad de la luz! – dando la quinta parte.

James: ¡ríndanse ahora, por que prepárense para luchar! – dando la sexta parte y terminando.

**Cuando terminaron su discurso, el grupo se puso en posición de combate.**

Quirón: ¡otra vez ustedes! – estando fastidiado.

Anabel: ¿los conocen? – preguntando a los chicos.

Alice: si, ellos trataron de robarme el mazo – respondiendo su pregunta.

Jonydius: ¿Qué quieren ahora? – preguntando a los ladrones.

James: es simple, queremos el tridente – señalando a Anabel – ese tridente tiene el poder se hacer inunda…. – pero no termino porque un ataque relámpago los envía a volar.

Kasidi: ¿¡porque nos hacen eso los torpes!? – estando quejándose - ¡deberíamos hablar menos en el trabajo! – estando enojada.

James: ¡es por qué nuestro jefe nos obliga a hacerlo! – respondiendo sus quejas.

Ambos: ¡los cazadores de tesoros fueron vencidos otra vez! – diciendo mientras se alejaban en el cielo.

**Volviendo con el grupo.**

Anabel: bueno, todo termino y ¿que sigue ahora? – diciendo y preguntando al grupo.

Jonydius: es simple, buscaremos a los otros 5 elegidos restantes y a detener a los titanes – afirmando el objetivo y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

**Después de eso Anabel les ofreció un lugar para dormir en su casa y al día siguiente el grupo se despide de los aldeanos de acuaris y en la entrada se encuentran con Lizbeth.**

Lizbeth: cuídate amiga y espero verte pronto – despidiéndose de su amiga.

Anabel: tú también cuídate Lizbeth y también espero también volver a verte – despidiéndose de su amiga y ambas se abrazan.

**Y finalmente nuestros héroes emprenden el camino hasta la siguiente aldea, pero el siervo de cronos los seguía observando y manda su mensaje a gargarensis en el inframundo mientras que el adiestra a un equino negro con crin negra y roja y su marca era de un escudo en llamas negras.**

Gargarensis: en un tiempo tendrás tu venganza, torchus – hablando al equino.

**Gargarensis es un ciclope, es el más grande de su raza y su arma es un tridente común.**

Torchus: si, maestro – respondiendo a su maestro.

**Volviendo con el grupo.**

Jonydius: ¿Cuáles la población más cercana? – preguntando a Quirón.

Quirón: la población de viento, ventys – respondiendo a jonydius.

Jonydius: ¿esa no es la aldea que en su mayoría son pegasos? – preguntando a Quirón y solo le asiente y siguen en su camino a ventys.

**¿Torchus cobrara venganza?, ¿Quién será el portador del viento?, ¿sabrán de la existencia del siervo de cronos? Y ¿jonydius se encontrara con Arkantos en otro sueño?**

**Esta historia continuara…**

**¿Qué les pareció?, comenten e inviten a otros a leer este fic.**

**Nos leemos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 6: el terrestre de los vientos, Flygon.**

**Después de dejar la aldea acuaris junto con la portadora del tridente de los mares, ahora se dirigen a su siguiente objetivo, la aldea ventys.**

Quirón: ¿Por qué no vino Lizbeth con nosotros? – preguntando a Anabel.

Anabel: bueno, como decirlo… ella tiene unos asuntos en acuaris – respondiendo a Quirón.

Jonydius: espero que le vaya bien – contestando tranquilo.

Alice: ¿Cuánto falta Quirón? – preguntado al unicornio.

Quirón: unas horas de camino – respondiendo a Alice.

Anabel: está anocheciendo, encontremos un lugar donde dormir – diciendo mientras mira al sol ponerse.

Jonydius: encontré un refugio – diciendo señalando una cueva.

**Cuando los chicos llegaron a la cueva, revisaron para ver si no había alguien habitándola y tuvieron suerte, no había nadie y se refugiaron.**

Anabel: por aquí pasan ladrones – diciendo algo insegura.

Jonydius: en ese caso, uno de nosotros hará guardia mientras que los demás duermen – dando instrucciones al grupo – y ¿Quién vigila primero? – preguntando a los otros tres.

Quirón: yo primero – ofreciéndose para hacer la primera guardia.

Jonydius: bien, entonces a dormir – diciendo mientras se acomoda para dormir.

**Cuando los tres estaban durmiendo, Quirón era quien estaba de guardia cuando termino su guardia de 2 horas despierta a Anabel para el siguiente y cuando pasa su tiempo, despierta a Alice para su turno, mientras en el transcurso de la guardia, jonydius estaba hablando con Arkantos en sus sueños.**

**Sueño de jonydius.**

**Arkantos: muy bien jonydius, ya tienes a tres de los ocho elegidos – felicitando a jonydius.**

**Jonydius: gracias Arkantos – agradeciendo al dios - ¿te puedo hacerte una pregunta? – preguntando al dios.**

**Arkantos: por supuesto – dándole el privilegio.**

**Jonydius: ¿nos ayudaras en la lucha contra los titanes? – preguntando al dios.**

**Arkantos: lo lamento pero no – dando su respuesta.**

**Jonydius: ¿pero… por qué? – preguntando sobre su respuesta.**

**Arkantos: los dioses no me permiten interferir en la batalla, pero si puedo volverlos a encerrar – dando su respuesta.**

**Jonydius: y ¿Cuántos titanes hay encerrados en el tártaro? – preguntando a Arkantos.**

**Arkantos: son cinco titanes que están encerrados, y la puerta del tártaro se está debilitando – dando su respuesta a jonydius.**

**Jonydius: en la leyenda son seis titanes – dando un detalle.**

**Arkantos: si, pero hay una titanide, que a diferencia de ellos no es una fuerza destructiva – dando un detalle.**

**Jonydius: ¿puede ayudarnos? – preguntando a Arkantos.**

**Arkantos: lo hará en su momento – dando su respuesta al Pegaso y jonydius siente que lo despiertan.**

**Jonydius: bueno, me están despertando – diciendo eso ultimo antes de despertar.**

**Arkantos: bueno y atento con el siervo de cronos – diciendo antes que el sueño termine y todo se vuelve blanco.**

**Fin de sueño de jonydius.**

**Cuando el sueño termino vio a Alice quien lo estaba despertando y le dice que este de guardia y al terminar con su guardia los demás se despiertan y van a la aldea ventys, y cuando llegan a la entrada los elegidos y jonydius ven una tabla de torneo y ven a dos equipos que están en la final del torneo de dicha aldea y ven a un terrestre gris con crin negra y su marca es de un escudo de viento sentado en una fuente sin nada que hacer y Quirón le pregunta.**

Quirón: ¿hay un problema? – preguntando al terrestre gris.

Terrestre: ah nada, y ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntando al grupo.

Quirón: me llamo Quirón, y ellos son mis amigos, jonydius, Anabel y Alice – presentando a todo el grupo – y ¿Cuáles el tuyo? – preguntando al terrestre.

Terrestre: llámenme Flygon – dando su nombre

Jonydius: bien Flygon, y al parecer está a punto de iniciar de la gran final del torneo de esta aldea – dando un detalle a Flygon – y apuesto que estas en la final ¿cierto? – preguntando a Flygon.

Flygon: si, pero si no encuentro un reemplazo perderé por falta de integrantes – respondiendo al Pegaso.

Quirón: ¿Cuántos son de tu equipo? – preguntando a Flygon.

Flygon: son dos y necesito a uno quien reemplace al quien reemplace a mi antiguo compañero – respondiendo a Quirón.

Jonydius: y ¿permiten que te ayuden uno de otra aldea? – preguntando al terrestre y este le asiente.

Anabel: y ¿Dónde se dan los reemplazantes? – preguntando al terrestre.

Flygon: con el réferi – respondiéndole a la terrestre.

Alice: pues, vamos con el – diciendo mientras van con el réferi.

**En unos minutos llegaron con el réferi para confirmarle el cambio de último minuto de Flygon y cuando llegan con el réferi, es el mismo que estuvo en el torneo de fuego.**

Réferi: ¡chicos! – diciendo viendo al grupo.

Quirón: hola réferi – saludando al réferi.

Réferi: ¿Cómo han estado? – preguntando a jonydius y Quirón.

Jonydius: estamos bien – respondiendo al réferi.

Réferi: me alegra y ¿vinieron a ver la final del torneo de aire? – preguntando al grupo.

Anabel: si, y vinimos a reemplazar a un integrante del equipo de Flygon – respondiendo al réferi.

Réferi: ¿mmm? Cambio de último minuto – diciendo con duda – sí, puedo hacer el cambio – dando su respuesta.

Alice: y ¿Quién acompañara a Flygon en la final? – preguntando al grupo.

Jonydius: yo seré su compañero – estando ofreciéndose.

Réferi: entonces está decidido – estando de acuerdo con la decisión de jonydius.

Quirón: ¿Cuándo será la final? – preguntando al réferi.

Réferi: será hoy, esta noche – dando la hora del evento.

**Después de la charla el grupo junto con Flygon tenían que idear una estrategia para ganar la final y reclamar el premio y Anabel les dio una estrategia a Flygon y a Jonydius.**

Anabel: bien, entonces la estrategia es formación "tormenta" – dando la estrategia.

Flygon: bien, ya es hora – terminando la preparación del plan.

**Después de planear la estrategia el grupo se dirigió al estadio en donde sería la gran final del torneo el estadio está ubicado en el cielo y al llegar al estadio en vuelo, vieron que toda la tribuna estaba llena por toda la aldea y se esperaba a los partícipes de la gran final y cuando el dúo conformado por Flygon y Jonydius llegaron a la plataforma del combate final, los aldeanos de la población se sorprendieron en ver a Jonydius haciendo equipo con Flygon, porque ellos sabían que él es integrante del dúo campeón del certamen de fuego y el réferi presenta a los dos equipos finalistas.**

Réferi: en la entrada número dos son los ¡shadow winds! – presentando a los adversarios de Flygon y Jonydius.

**Shadow Winds.**

**Alexander, un Pegaso blanco con crin rubia y su marca es una espada aérea.**

**Hicks, un terrestre rojo con crin negra y su marca es de un tornado de viento.**

Réferi: y en la entrada uno ¡Sky Lines! – presentando al equipo de Flygon.

**Cuando se terminaron las presentaciones ambos bandos se dirigieron a la plataforma para iniciar la final y habla el réferi.**

_**La gran final**_

_**Sky Lines vs Shadow Winds**_

Réferi: ustedes ya saben las reglas así que comiencen – dando inicio el ultimo combate.

Jonydius: los invitados primero ¡atacktrueno! – teniendo iniciativa.

Alexander: ¡corte aéreo! – dando su ataque y hace que ambos ataques choquen.

Flygon: ahora me toca ¡puño de aire! – dando su ataque.

Hicks: te mostrare mi poder ¡puño de aire! – dando el mismo movimiento y ambos puños chocan.

Flygon: eres bueno – felicitando a su oponente.

Hicks: gracias – agradeciendo el cumplido y siguiendo dando ataques.

**Mientras tanto con Jonydius y Alexander.**

Alexander: vaya parece que estas demostrando que puedes dar batalla – viendo el potencial de jonydius.

Jonydius: gracias, y tú tampoco lo haces mal – estando felicitando a su oponente - ¡puño trueno! – dando su segundo ataque.

Alexander: ¡puño de aire! – dando su contraataque y ambos impactan.

**Mientras seguía el combate los ataques de ambos bandos chocaban una y otra vez haciendo que queden igual, ambos equipos no muestran signos de agotamiento y seguían dando ataques poderosos y haciendo que la tribuna se mantenga en suspenso, jonydius y Alexander chocando ala con ala y Flygon y Hicks poder contra poder y después de un buen rato de varios empates de poderes ambos equipos ya empiezan a cansarse y ambos dan último ataque.**

Flygon: ¡puño de aire! – dando su ataque final.

Hicks: ¡puño de aire! – dando su ataque final.

Jonydius: ¡puño trueno! – dando su último ataque.

Alexander: ¡rasengan! – haciendo una bola de aire.

**Cuando se mencionaron los movimientos cada bando se dirigía al otro para acabar y cuando chocan los ataques se da una explosión de aire y rayo y cuando la columna desaparece y cuando se disipa el humo se ve a los combatientes en el suelo y lentamente se levantan quedando de pie y se miran a los ojos y al final Alexander y Hicks caen rendidos al suelo y dando la victoria a Flygon y a Jonydius y el réferi habla.**

Réferi: ¡los Shadow Winds ya no pueden continuar! ¡Los Sky Lines ganan la batalla y el torneo! – dando la victoria a los Sky Lines y todo el estadio estalla en gritos para celebrar al dúo campeón

Jonydius: ¡MUY BIEN! – gritando de alegría.

Flygon: ¡LO LOGRAMOS! – estando alegre de la victoria.

**Cuando se dio la ceremonia de premiación se le dio al dúo campeón las armas llamadas "los shurikens del tornado" son dos estrellas con tres puntas cada uno y le da a su portador la capacidad de formar ataques de viento y para los terrestres el poder de volar y cuando se los dieron a jonydius este se los da a Flygon y el los acepta y se duermen en el hogar de Flygon y al día siguiente se despiden de todos y también del réferi y les desea suerte en futuros torneo y de que se volverán a ver en un futuro y se van de ventys junto con Flygon.**

Flygon: la siguiente aldea es glaciaris, la población de hielo – dando la siguiente aldea.

Jonydius: que suerte conozco una vieja amiga que nos recibirá ahí – dando un detalle

Alice: ¡a por la elegida de hielo! – estando animando a todos.

Quirón: preparémonos para futuros combates – dando la preparación del equipo

Anabel: ¡y que los dioses nos ayudan en nuestra búsqueda! – estando animada.

**Mientras se alejaban de ventys, el siervo de cronos los sigue vigilando y el espera su momento y mientras en el inframundo gargarensis estaba viendo el tiempo de los titanes se acerca.**

Cronos: nuestro tiempo se acerca, falta poco – estando tranquilo tras la puerta cerrada.

**¿Quién será la amiga de jonydius en la aldea de hielo? ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para resurgir de los titanes? ¿Encontraran a los elegidos a tiempo?**

**Esta historia continuara…**

**¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme sus comentarios e inviten a otros a leer este fic.**


End file.
